


Best Laid Plans

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [75]
Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Adriana and Layla have to put their plans on hold.
Series: Finding My Way [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: One Life to Live  
Title: Best Laid Plans  
Characters: Adriana Cramer, Layla Williamson  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Friendship.  
Summary: Adriana and Layla have to put their plans on hold.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Agnes Nixon owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 184 without title and ending.

Word to use: Partners

FMW #75: Best Laid Plans

The plan had been for them to be partners, her and Layla. They were going to start their own fashion line, and start their own business. But as life would have it, something came up.

They had been in discussion and making plans for the last year and now all of that was gone. Layla had to return home to care for her sick husband. She had just explained everything to Adriana.

Adriana was silent for a few moments and then said, "Well, it sucks. But you know what they say about the best laid plans."

Layla smiled as she listened to Adriana. She nodded and was glad they'd decided to video chat. It had been three weeks since they last spoke. "Maybe when Cris gets better we can resume making plans."

Adriana said, "Don't worry about that now. Focus on being there for Cris and tell him that I hope he gets better." She told her friend.

Layla nodded and said, "Thanks for taking this so well."

Adriana shrugged. "Life happens. Sometimes things come up. We've gotta learn to deal with it. Be safe and we'll talk again soon."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
